Terra Earth Blaze Drive Spotlight 3: Michael Dais
by rdzreborn2k5
Summary: 3 years has pass since the 2nd Shadow Rage War Now on Planet Terra in the Land of Trees, Dream City is a 2nd largest City in the land of Trees founded by Monosuke Yukimura The Hedgehog. Out in the field Michael Dais the Rabbit is now 14 years ago


Terra Earth Blaze Drive Spotlight 3: Michael Dais The Rabbit

Opening Theme: Blaze out by Psychic Lover

Link:

8 Months after Nigel left Planet Exia Earth Father was enraged of not being able to get to Nigel or his Pipe so he gather all of his allies and declared war of the KND. This declaration of War sent shockwaves to every continent of Terra and every Nation on Exia Earth especially North America, Europe and Japan and it when came to the attention of the Terrain Federation and the Royal Family. This is where Numbuh X, Real name Michael Dais the Rabbit the Son of Celestial Knight Master Connor Dais the Rabbit who was known as Numbuh X-Zero, and a Descendant of Eric Dais the 1st Knight Master and founder of the Celestial Knight Corps. The Dais Clan is known for the Cross shape Birthmark on the right side of their faces. During the 2nd Shadow-Rage War a few of Father's allies including Mr. Boss abandon him believing that he has gone completely mad with rage. The war lasted for 10 days during the final hours of the war Numbuh X fought father Inside his base inside Mf Fuji in the end Numbuh X was able to cut Father down in with one blow. Father is now defeated thanks to Numbuh X's actions peace has been restored to both Planet Terra and Exia Earth once more, many brave souls lost their lives in what came to be known as The 2nd Shadow-Rage War.

3 years has pass since the 2nd Shadow Rage War

Now on Planet Terra in the Land of Trees, Dream City is a 2nd largest City in the land of Trees founded by Monosuke Yukimura The Hedgehog. Out in the field Michael Dais the Rabbit now 14 years ago pay his respects to those who have died in the 2nd Shadow Rage War.

"You can rest now most of Father's men have been force into hiding they won't be a problem to the KND member who came after you." Michael said

Since the end of the 2nd Shadow Rage War after being tip by former KND Operatives S.H.I.E.L.D has been ordered to track down and arrest the remaining members of the Delightful Henchmen so they will stand trial for war crimes.

Names includes The Delightful Children from Down the Lane, The Toilenator, Jimmy Nixon McGarfield, Common Cold, Count Spankulot, Knightbrace, Mr. Fizz, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Principal Smelling and Principal Sauerbraten. S.H.I.E.L.D Manages to arrest some of the Henchmen while some gone into hiding and the rest went underground.

Now at the Dream City Train Station Michael is on his way back home when a human Teenager with the same complexions that the DCFDTL has appeared behind Michael. "You... You're Numbuh X, aren't you?"

Michael turned around as saw who's behind him "How the did you know that name? Who are you?" said Michael "This girl looks like those Delightful Children from Down the Lane only older." Michael said

"You may call me Ceria of the Delightful Teens from Down the Lane." Ceria introduces herself

"There's a group called the Delightful Teens? since when" Michael questioned the Delightful looking Teenager

Ceria points towards Michael "Like you'll be around long enough for me to explain that to you. Now let's see how to fair against this! Come forth, my soldiers!"

Ice Cream men appeared with Guns and Laser swords, Citizens ran out of the Train station upon seeing one of the Ice Cream.

"By the way Mobian Rabbit, These Ice Cream men are not the weaklings you dealt with during the 2nd Shadow Rage War." said Ceria

And then a Yellow fur Hedgehog named Alvin Stevenson jumps in "Hold it!" Alvin stood right next to Michael

"Alvin Stevenson the Hedgehog of the Stevenson Clan" Ceria said

"You there, what's this about" Alvin Demanded

"This is Revenge on Father's behalf, Michael Dais's actions against him has cause everyone of The Delightful Henchmen to be hunted down by S.H.I.E.L.D like rats" Ceria said

"So this is Revenge you Delightful Teens are after, FYI those Delightful Henchmen have brought that upon themselves, and if you _Delightful Teens _have any sense at all you all need to stray from the path the Delightful Children have took.

Dream City Police enters the Station one of the Police Officers drew his laser gun and said "You with the Sandy blonde hair don't move!"

"Damn it, This is only a Prologue Michael Dais You'll be seeing more of us very soon." Ceria disappears

"Even after that war ended those men still refuse stray from Father's path. Now they have to face the concussions for their actions" Michael said

"We can expect anyone to give up their evil ways. In Trevis's words "they won't stop until someone makes them."" Said Alvin

After leaving the Station Michael bumped into someone else The young girl fell to the ground and Michael help her up. "I'm sorry about that I wasn't looking at where I'm going."

"No it's my fault I had too much stuff with me and I wasn't watching where I was going. Unnn what's your name?"

"Michael, Michael Dais the Rabbit" Michael said

"Dais? You have the same last name of my mother's friend Myira Dais?"

"Myira Dais is my aunt" Said Michael

"Oh you're her Nephew? Anyway my name is Cream." Cream introduces herself

"You're Cream? do you know a Blue Hedgehog named Sonic?" Michael asked

"That's right I met him when I was younger." Cream said

"I must be going It's been nice meeting you Cream" Michael Dais walked off

Watching a Roof Knightbrace sees Cream and Michael walked off different directions "There you are Michael Dais The Rabbit I finally found you, I know that you know that your battle from the war didn't end when you hacked off Father's head! Because of you we Delightful Henchmen are being hunted down by Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. You shouldn't never has confronted Father. I'll make you sorry you got in Father's way!"

Moments later Michael went over to his Aunt and Uncle's home where he see two Dream City Police Cars parks out front of the house. Inside the Living room Michael see Aunt Myira sitting next to Cream's mother Vanilla The Rabbit who is crying.

"Aunt Myira what's wrong" Michael asked

"A bunch of men grabbed Vanilla's daughter while she was doing a earring for her" Myira said

"I just met her a few minutes ago who would kidnap Cream" Michael asked, Vanilla show Michael a Note left by the Kidnappers, Michael starts to read it

Michael Dias the Rabbit, your actions against Father has cause us Delightful Henchmen to be hunted down by S.H.I.E.L.D like rats I should do to every Mobian Rabbit like S.H.I.E.L.D have done to us starting with the girl rabbit who is a friend of Sonic not to mention that Cyborg Rabbit he also knows, Bunnie Robbot who married Antoine whatever his fucking last name is. If Cream's mom ever see her daughter alive you better enter the Dreamcity Woods and come alone if I see S.H.I.E.L.D or anyone else  
>I'll slid Cream's throat ... Knightbrace<p>

"Knightbrace what do you hope to gain by kidnapping someone who I just met?" Michael tears up the Note

"I knew that human was crazy Cousin" Jason said

"Crazy or not he has no right to kidnap someone's daughter, Miss Vanilla I'll rescue your daughter" Michael said

Now in the Dreamcity woods Michael enters an opening Michael looked up and see Cream tied to a very tail tree "Knightbrace show yourself"

Knightbrace jumps down from a tree "So you finally show your face Michael Dais The Rabbit"

"One Question: Why kidnapped Cream, She and I just met and she has nothing to do with the Kids Next Door or what happine during the 2nd Shadow Rage War?" Michael yelled

"That was meant to drag Numbuh 1 back to Exia Earth but no! You have to be the big hero and what did you do you sliced off Father's head with that sword of yours" Knightbrace held out his dental Hook Swords

"But that man who called himself Father he's one of the bad people like yourself, my mom said many people both Kids and Adult lost their lives because of that war he started." Cream reminded Knightbrace of the many lives who were lost during that conflict.

Knightbrace slaps Cream in her face cause her lips to bleed "You shut it! If you two only knew the reason Father wanted his Pipe back!"

Michael uses Dash Field and smacks Knightbrace away from Cream "I haven't forgot what Father said that none of us have any idea what have been concealed inside that Pipe. He mention this Project Ragnarok that sounded something out of Norse Mythology. I don't know what have been seal into that Pipe all that I know on that day is that he had to be stopped."

"It's your fault! Because of your heroics we're being hunted down by S.H.I.E.L.D" Knightbrace screamed

"Because of that War Kuki's childhood have been scared she stood there unable to move as 7 Japanese KND Operatives Shielded her from Principal Sauerbraten's men she wasn't the same anymore she doesn't even call herself Numbuh 3 anymore she said that Numbuh 3 is dead. Knightbrace I may not know what this Project Ragnarok is and I don't wanna know if you have any remorse for the lives that has been lost during the 2nd Shadow Rage War then turn yourself over to S.H.I.E.L.D maybe then the 7 Judges of the United Order of Nations will show you some form of mercy. Believe me they are not the type of judges who show mercy even if the jury fine you not guilty for the War Crimes.

"I'll kill myself before I hand myself over!" Knightbrace charges right at Michael

Michael held out his right hand and Releases White mist "**Defense Type 3 - White fog**"

"Where did you go! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Knight yelled in blinding Rage

Michael jumps out of the Mist while holding Cream into his arms and landed near a tree "Stay here I'll deal with him" Michael said

Michael turn toward Knightbrace as the Mist clears up "You son of Bitch!" Knightbrace slams his dental Hook Swords but Michael Blocks with his own sword.

"That's no way to talk to my Mother! **Warwick Tiger Fang**!" Michael rises upward with a slash across Knightbrace's chest

Now in mid air Michael rises upward with a slash, does two slashes while in mid-air, followed by a downward slash. "**Talbot Twister**!" Knightbrace is slammed into the ground.

Michael lands on the ground "So you kneel Knightbrace?" Michael asked

"Never!" Knightbrace charges into Michael as soon as Knightbrace is near him Michael creates a temporary energy shield that pushes Knightbrace into the ground "**Jacquerie Aegis Strike**!"

5 minutes later Knightbrace open his eyes and see Michael surround by Alvin Stevenson, Trevis Stevenson and Matthew Morrison

"Who are these guys I told you to come alone!" Knightbrace yelled

"It's over Knightbrace if you have any common Sense I think you should stand down." Michael said

A Kido spell Locks Knightbraces's arms in place behind his back. "For the Record you remember Laiya Morrison, Numbuh 374? She's my Twin sister" Matthew said

"Knightbrace, Michael told us why you did kidnapping cream she do nothing to you, by kidnapping her you have done something unforgivable." Alvin said

"None of you have no idea Father's reason for trying to force Numbuh 1 to come back to Exia Earth!" Knightbrace yelled

"You mean that fact it has something to do with this Project Ragnarok the guy said?" Trevis?

"Okay Knightbrace if you tell what was sealed inside the Pipe and about this Project Ragnarok maybe The United Order of Nations will not give a death Sentence for your action during the 2nd Shadow Rage War and it'll be given a life Sentence instead." Matthew said

"Fine I'll tell you but be warn what I know shall hunt everyone of you for the time being. Project Ragnarok is the name for a new-" Just then a laser beam hits Knightbrace in the back and out his chest "But why Dest-" Knightbrace's lifeless body fell to the ground Blood pools around Knightbrace's Lifeless body

"Who fired that shot?" Alvin yelled

"What just happine right there?" Trevis said

"Whatever is this Project Ragnarok is and the reason Father tried to retake his pipe back, Knightbrace knew what it is and someone decided to silence him before he could tell anyone about it." Michael said

Now back at Michael's Aunt and Uncle's home "If only that man became a good person he wouldn't end up like that." Cream said

"It's his own fault for chosen that path" Jason said

"Be as it may Cousin if Knightbrace had stray from Father's path we would have to give a proper Burial" Michael said

Vanilla The Rabbit enters the living room "Michael I want to thank you for saving Cream" Vanilla said

"You're welcome Miss Vanilla" Michael said

Cream then kiss Michael on the right side of his face "You have my thanks also Michael" Cream said

-  
>Sliver Entry #4<p>

5 minutes later that Micheal escorted Cream back home to her mother Vanilla afterwards Micheal is met by Sliver.

"You must be the Hero of the Shadow Rage War 2 Numbuh X" Sliver said

"You're Sliver I heard about from you Sonic if you looking for me He's not in Dream City" Micheal said

"I'm not here looking for Sonic, I came to warn you" Sliver Explained

"Warn me you say?" Micheal asked

"During your time with the KND have you or Laiya hear of a group known as the Splinter Cell" Sliver asked

"Laiya has but I all know is that The Splinter Cell is a cover for the Galactic KND. purpose of using the Splinter Cell to cover up the GKND's tracks is for the good of the KND as a whole, because according to Numbuh 74.239, the organization isn't ready to know about the GKND just yet. As I been told" Micheal said

"I wouldn't be too trusting of the Splinter Cell" Sliver said

"What do you mean?" Micheal asked

"From where I'm from they got corrupted by an unknown force about two years from now they'll become to powerful to even the GKND to handle" Sliver said

"What did they do? have they anything to cause a human girl name Trixie Tang to disappear after her father's death and her house to burned to the ground 4 months after the end of the 2nd Shadow Rage War?" Micheal asked

"I'm afraid so, let's just hope she is somewhere safe from their grasp" Sliver said

"Does Numbuh 1 and the rest of the GKND know about this?" Micheal asked

"They have no idea what the Splinter Cell been up to" Sliver said

"It seems that it battle is far from Over now it's a war from within the KND" Micheal said

3 hours later it's at night time and a man holding a Sniper Rifle lead Destro and MODOK to where Knightbrace has bee buried

"This is the area Knightbrace has been buried sirs."

"Knightbrace you should have realize what happine to those who betray the Shadow Guard by giving the enemy information on the Shadow Guard's Project Ragnarok" Destro said

"We should never have trusted that man with that kind of information It's most likely he decided to tell Michael Dais and Alvin Stevenson that Information to save himself for S.H.I.E.L.D." MODOK said

"Foolish man he should have face his end with honor" Destro said

The Shadow King (aka Zeke) Contacts Destro "Destro have the Shadow Knight dig up the snitch's corps I have other users for it. Since The Pacifista is a project of creating a human weapon (Ningen-buki), in the form of a Cyborg. It's time we use a recently deceased human for the Project."

"As you wish Shadow King." Destro said

To be continue

Rainy Lazy Morning by Takeshi Kusao

Link 1: .com/watch?v=_XgOXsdk0V8

Cast

(English)  
>Mitchel Musso as Michael Dais The Rabbit<br>Zac Efron As Matthew Morrison  
>Johnny Yong Bosch as Alvin Stevenson The Hedgehog<br>Greg Cipes as Trevis Stevenson The Hedgehog  
>Michelle Ruff as Cream the RabbitVanilla The Rabbit

(Japanese)  
>Kusao Takeshi as Michael Dais The Rabbit<br>Soichiro Hoshi as Matthew Morrison  
>Noriaki Sugiyama as Alvin Stevenson The Hedgehog<br>Jun Fukuyama as Trevis Stevenson The Hedgehog  
>Sayaka Aoki as Cream the RabbitVanilla The Rabbit


End file.
